


Broken Wings

by GracefulRavenFeathers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Broken Bones, Dark, Gen, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Virgil has wings, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulRavenFeathers/pseuds/GracefulRavenFeathers
Summary: Virgil is taken by Deciet. Physical and psychological torture ensue.Virgil wants to be saved. But what if his biggest secret makes him unsavable?Virgil's wings were hidden for a reason





	1. Chapter 1

“W-Where am I?” Virgil called out, hating how small and weak his voice sounded as a echoed through the dark room. He didn't really remember how we got wherever you was--tied to a chair in the pitch-black. And his hoodie was gone. Where was it!? He panicked and looked behind him at his large black and purple wings. His jacket was the only thing that his them from the other sides, and now it was gone. And on top of that, something warm and wet was slowly dripping down his temple. Virgil had the sinking suspicion that it was blood.

 

“P-patton? Logan? R-roman?” Virgil tried again, but all he heard in response was his echo. His wings rustled nervously, and he could feel himself beginning to panic, breaths coming out in frantic burst and his chest constricting and his head pounding.

 

“Come on Virgil,” he muttered to himself, “just calm down. Breath in for 4, hold for 7, and out for 8.” But the anxiety he typically represented kept building within him. Where was he? Where was his hoodie? Where were the other sides? Why was he bleeding and tied to a chair?! Now Virgil was hyperventilating, unable to cope with the constant swirl questions in his mind.

 

_ Shhhhhhh. _ A hauntingly familiar voice whispered in Virgil's mind as he began to fade out of consciousness.  _ It's alright little one. _ A half-snake face shimmered into view in front of Virgil's.  _ Everything is just fine. _


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas was not having a good day. He had a terrible nightmare the night before, but as soon as he woke up in a cold sweat, he couldn't remember any of it. Just an unsettling fear in the pit of a stomach. He got up and showered, but even that didn't call him down. Neither did his a shaky attempt at breakfast.

 

Finally, Thomas decided to summon his sides to see if they knew why he was so on edge.

 

Roman was the first to arrive, in his pajamas no less. “What the heck dude?!” he asked. “It's like, 6:30 in the morning! You never get up this early!” He tightened the strap around his bathrobe grumpily.

 

“What's up kiddo?” Patton asked cheerfully, though a little more subdued than normal. He was in his Kitty onesie, and he, like Roman, didn't seem too keen to be up this early, though he tried not to show it.

 

Then Logan appeared in his unicorn onesie, face expressionless as he closed his book. “Yes, Thomas? For what do you require our assistance?” Thomas was about to answer, but suddenly doubled over in pain. His head throbbed horribly, and he could barely hear his sides’ worried exclamations over the ringing in his ears.

 

When he could finally see straight, he looked back up at the facets of his personality. Patton was on the verge of tears, a worried look marring his usually jovial features. Roman looked horrified and had his sword drawn, as though it would help him fight off whatever was causing Thomas to suffer. Even Logan looked concerned, his book lying at his feet completely abandoned.

 

“T-thomas? Patton whispered. “What just happened?”

 

“ I'm not sure. I've been super on edge ever since I woke up from this awful Nightmare, and I was hoping you guys could help me figure it out. Then this awful migraine kicked in…”

 

“ You had a nightmare too?” Patton asked quietly.

 

“Well yeah,” Thomas said. “Wait, do you guys sleep?”

 

“Yes Thomas,” Logan interjected. “We are very similar to humans, and we mirror your personal sleeping and eating habits, though we technically don’t need to do either to survive.”

 

“Yes, and while our dreams may differ from yours,” Roman continued, “it appears we all had a rough night.”

 

“The weird part is that I don’t remember what the dream was.” Thomas didn't miss the meaningful glance between his sides. “You guys don’t remember it either?”

 

They all shook their heads, silent in thought. Then Roman spoke up.

 

“Well if you're so anxious and on edge, why don't we ask Mr. Happy-Little-Rainbows-of-Darkness himself.” He turned to address Anxiety, but for the first time realized he wasn't there. He paled. “Um... Where's Virgil?”

 

Thomas and the other sides immediately gasped as they realized the youngest side wasn't present. “Well this is a cat-tastrophe!” Patton nearly shrieked. “How did we forget Virgil!?”

 

“It does seem odd that Virgil hasn't appeared, despite Thomas’ anxiety being so currently heightened,” Logan stated, shooting a side glance at Patton for the pun.

 

“Well... Where could he be?” Thomas asked quietly, and Logan looked down, for once unsure. Roman cleared his throat. “He might have just slept in...?” The prince suggested half-heartedly. “It won't hurt to check ole Charlie Frown's room.”

 

“The thing is, kiddo,” Patton interceded, “it actually could. Remember last time? We could permanently damage Thomas's psyche if we all remain in Virgil’s corner of the mind Palace for too long. Especially Virgil's corner. That’s why our traits went into hyperdrive.”

 

“Well maybe just one of you guys could come with me to look for him?”Thomas suggested.

 

“Actually,” Logan stated, straightening his glasses, “that is an adequate idea. Because I am an intellectual trait unused to strong emotions, so I would be more affected by Virgil’s aura. Because Roman and Virgil are so opposite, Roman probably shouldn't go either. Patton, on the other hand, is an emotional trait like Virgil. He'll be able to come out mostly unscathed from a brief encounter with Virgil's room.”

 

And so, plan formed, Morality and Thomas prepared to look for Anxiety.


	3. Chapter 3

When Virgil woke up again, he really wished he hadn't; the Side he had once trusted as his closest ally stood directly in front of him, smirking as he took off his bright yellow gloves.

 

“Ah, sleeping beauty has awoken,” Deceit sneered. “How was your panic attack?”

 

“Why am I here, Snake? What do you want?” Virgil asked through clenched teeth, head still reeling from blood loss. His wings felt heavy, drooping to the ground.

 

“Oh Virgil,” Deceit tsked in mock sympathy. “We discussed this earlier. Then again, head injuries do strange things to people.”

 

Virgil struggled against the bonds as the Snake drew closer, but in vain. Suddenly, Deceit grabbed Virgil’s face with his bare hands. A fiery, white hot pain streaked through Virgil's body, and he spasmed, unable to control himself as his back arched and his wings flapped frantically. Virgil’s pain was mirrored in Deceit’s human eye, though it didn't seem to affect the liar in quite the same way.

 

The hold seemed to stretch into Eternity for Virgil, though it had to have only been a minute or so. He could hear this awful, drawn-out scream echoing around the room, and didn't realize it was his own voice until his throat began to throb painfully with the strain. His wings, weak as they had become, started to lift him off the ground. Virgil could only imagine what this was doing to Thomas, and it was making him guilty. 

 

Finally, Deceit let go and took a few shaky steps back. Both sides were breathing hard, and Virgil’s body spasmed as the chair regained contact with the floor, trying to get the pain out of his system. “W-why...are…” Virgil managed to gasp out, “You doing...th-this...to me?”

 

“Because you abandoned me and the rest our dark-side brothers! You turned your back on your true nature. Started to “Help” Thomas.”

 

“All I ever wanted was for Thomas to be safe!” Virgil shouted. “Y-you and I used t-to lie to him about himself s-so he wouldn't m-make a fool of himself. But it wasn't making him h-happy!”

 

“And now you think he and his Major Sides have, what?  _ Accepted you? _ They know that without you, our host can't function. So they tolerate you, pretend to care. But deep down V, you’re a Dark Side. You can't change it, and you can't deny it.”

 

“They…” Virgil heart and head pounded. Was that true? Deceit worked through half lies and twisted truths, and he couldn't tell which parts were the inevitable lies.  He was a Dark Side, though he hadn't always been. He’d made many mistakes during the earlier years of his existence. But after he tried to cut himself off from Thomas, the others had... Accepted him. Hadn't they? Or was that a lie too? Virgil started to tear up. Deceit laughed maliciously as only one thought clouded Virgil's mind and judgment; 

 

_ What if they don't care enough to come for me? _


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas and Patton sank down, rising up in Anxiety’s corner of his mind. If possible, the place looked even darker and drearier than when they had previously visited-- the spider webs seemed to have multiplied, the walls were covered and even more album covers, and a deep gloomy Mist shaded the rest of the room from view. But the strangest part was the feathers; they appeared to be suspended in the air, slowly twisting iridescently as gravity took hold. They were beautiful, ranging from pitch black to a deep plum color.

 

Meanwhile, Patton was kind of freaking out at all the spiders. He stood as close as he could to Thomas without physically touching him, and will softly whimpering.

 

“Patt are you…?” Thomas asked, trailing off in worry. He was already detecting traces of eyeshadow beneath Morality’s glasses. 

 

“ I'm fine kiddo,” Patton choked out. “Just…” He shuddered, “ _ spiders _ .”

 

“ I feel you bro. You... Wanna hug?” Thomas offered, wrapping an arm around the trait. But as soon as Thomas touched him, Patton yelped and shied away.

 

“Um... What just…?”

 

“ Thomas, Patton whispered shakily, “I know you are trying to help, but... Being fragments of your personality, we don't technically exist. So while we can hand you imaginary sheet music, or conjure mind palaces for you... We can't physically touch in our true forms. You know, without it being excruciating painful.”

 

“ Wait... What? What about when you were shapeshifting into my friends? You hugged me then!”

 

“Well we were taking on traits of your friends, Kiddo. We weren't in our true forms, so we could touch for a limited amount of time. But in your lying video, when I rose up underneath Mr. Snake-face, it physically hurt both of us.”

 

“You can't even touch each other?!” Thomas asked incredulously.

 

“Nope! It’s because we are all so fundamentally different. The clash that comes with us touching physically hurts.”

 

Thomas’s mind was reeling, but the eyeshadow steadily making its way down Patton’s cheeks brought him back to the present predicament. “Right, Sorry. It’s a lot to process. Back on topic--”

 

“Or should you say Hot Topic?” Patton interfered playfully, attempting to lighten the mood. His voice, however, still seemed strained.

 

“Where is Virgil?” Thomas continued worriedly. There was no sign of the Anxious Facet anywhere. Upon closer inspection, he room appeared to be in total disarray. The deep gloom had shrouded the fact that Virgil’s room was completely trashed. Patton and Thomas shared an alarmed look before splitting up to search for the Youngest Trait. Thomas had been in his living room again when they made their plan, so he looked around his couch and stairs area while Patton slowly made his way to the Kitchen. He noticed deep rips in the black carpet and the dark purple sofa. They appeared to be the results of a fight, where someone was dragged forcefully from...the Kitchen.

 

Patton’s ear-splitting shriek, jolted him into action. Morality had finally made it to the kitchen through all the webs, and whatever he’d found there...well Thomas was pretty sure it wasn’t pretty. He sprinted over, trying to ignore how many webs he’d run through. He skidded to a stop behind a frozen Patton, the scene forever burned into his memory: the tattered remains of Virgil’s new Jacket lay on the white tiles (The only light color besides the webs and curtains in the room), blood splattered around it and discoloring some of the purple patches. Patton began openly sobbing. The fatherly trait fell to his knees in his grief, and hugged the destroyed hoodie close to his chest.

 

“I…” Thomas cleared his throat, trying to sort out his rampant emotions--which were being magnified by Morality and his surroundings. “I think we’ve seen enough.” Patton looked up at him, the eyeshadow completely ruined by his tears. “Let’s go home, Patt.”


	5. Chapter 5

Virgil’s head was spinning. Deceit had broken one if the sacred, yet unspoken laws governing the sides--Physical touch. When on purpose, It was basically illegal because, A) It hurt, and B) it could tweak the traits; both sides picking up and passing on attributes. And part B could hurt Thomas.

 

However, Virgil was a bit more worried about a different governing force--the Sides can't die. The mindscape heals all fatal wounds to ensure that all of Thomas’ attributes remained intact. Unfortunately, it only stops the Side from dying, and doesn't heal minor wounds--anything from paper cuts to broken bones--or remove the Trait from the dangerous situation. So Virgil was still trapped, unable to escape from a Side that obviously didn't care about hurting others, and could potentially--

 

No! Virgil thought, cutting off his frantic mind. Don't focus on what could happen. Focus on getting out of here, especially before he corrupts you.

 

Suddenly, Virgil heard footsteps drawing near, and he froze, faking unconsciousness.

 

"Oh Virgil, " Deceit laughed. "You should know that that won't work on me!" The Snake leaned in close, caressing Virgil's face with a gloved hand. "I can tell when people are lying," he whispered menacingly.

 

Deceit backed up, and Virgil couldn't repress the shiver that went down his spine - Deceit stood in front of him brandishing a baseball bat and smiling fakely. The chair he was tied to disappeared, and Virgil fell to the floor, unable to move. The snake took a step forward, and Virgil curled in on himself, trying to make himself a smaller target.

 

“Don't worry Virgil,” Deceit said, adjusting his grip. “This won't hurt a bit.”

 

Virgil tried not to scream, he really did. But when a baseball bat impacted his ribs at full force, there wasn't much he could do. He heard a sickening crack as his left side exploded in pain. His still sore throat throbbed as his gut-wrenching scream echoed through the dark room. Then it happened again. And again. And again. Soon Virgil was black and blue, his ribs felt like they were on fire, and he couldn't breathe. Deceit finally stopped, laughing breathlessly, and Virgil began coughing. He was choking on his own blood, he was drowning, oh gosh, oh gosh, Virgil's mind was a whirlwind as he struggled to get oxygen. He hacked, his entire form shaking, which in turn caused more pain. Is this what dying feels like? He wondered as black spots danced in his vision. Everything... Hurts…

 

The last thing Virgil saw before the darkness overtook him was Deceit’s laughing snake face as he wiped blood off the bat.


	6. Chapter 6

Patton wasn't sure what was happening, but he knew it wasn't good. When he found a son’s tattered jacket, he broke down, and tears came to match. His emotions seemed to be compensated for Virgil's disappearance, and he felt anxious and sad and worried and inches and confused and sad and scared.

 

Thomas helped him shape shift into Terrence’s form so he could support him as they sank out of Virgil's room. When they rose up, Roman and Logan rushed forward and concern, but didn't touch.

 

“What happened!?” Roman screeched, while Logan mechanically took in their appearances. Patton was pretty sure he and Thomas looked shook, but not hurt, and saw some of the tension leave Logic’s shoulders as he also recognized this.

 

Patent looked down at Virgil’s jacket and started sobbing again. He leaned away from Thomas and shifted back into his true form as he cried uncontrollably. Seeming to realize that Patton wasn't going to be a helpful source of information, the other two major sides turned to Thomas. Patton watched through tear filled eyes as their host tried to explain.

 

“When we got to Virgil's room, there was all this fog, weird feathers, more webs, and it just seemed.... darker. But when we spread out and got a closer look, we realized his room was completely trashed. Then Patton…”

 

“I…I went into...t-the kitchen,” Morality interjected miserably, “a-and there was… b-blood...  _ Everywhere _ ... And Virgil's j-jacket was... All t-torn up…” the sensitive trait broke down again, burying his face in his hands. Roman screamed in fury, summoning his sword so he could hunt down the being that hurt his family. Logan’s face hardened and Patton could practically hear the gears turning in the logical trait’s head has he gently took Virgil's jacket.

 

Soft, crinkling sound suddenly silenced everyone. Cautiously, Logan searched Virgil's pockets and found a single sheet of notebook paper neatly folded. Logic unfolded at it and his eyes widened.

 

“Dear Thomas, Patton, Logan, and Roman,” Logan began mechanically. “I've hidden him. You'll never rescue him. He belongs to me, and you'll never see him again.” Logan's voice head faded to a whisper. 

 

“Love, Deceit”

 

Patton’s feral growl shocked everyone. He wouldn't let the snake hurt his friend. His growl was one of frustration, anger, fear, and most of all passion. He’d never made a noise like that before, but he knew he could get his boy back, even if it temporarily killed him.


	7. Chapter 7

“Early to bed, early to rise, V!” a sinister voice shouted, waking Virgil with a start. The younger trait flinched as the memories came flooding back to him. Then the pain hit, and Anxiety stifled a scream. He was sure his ankle, wrist, and at least two of his ribs were broken. He was so sore and bruised he couldn't move. But what really worried him were his Wings - they were mangled. The slightest movement and they were on fire, bent at angles that weren’t natural. Virgil was terrified Deceit had just terminated his ability to fly forever.

 

Flight was one of Virgil's main stress relievers and coping mechanisms. Late at night, while the others were sleeping, he'd sneak out into the wilderness of Thomas's imagination, Soaring through Meadows, dodging trees, racing above rivers, and twisting gracefully through the air. He had others, like music and drawing, but flying worked the best after anxiety attacks. 

 

And now the side who’d damaged his wings stood before him, wielding an assortment of terrifying weapons - a hunting knife, a bull whip, a machete, and a crowbar. Virgil tried to get up and run, but collapsed with the strangled cry. Deciet took a step forward and set his toys on a table Virgil hadn't realized was there. All accept the hunting knife, that is.

 

Virgil's eyes widened in terror as his tormenter approached. “L,” he tried, his breathing and heart rate increasing exponentially. “Please... Don't.” He sounded week even to himself. Deceit grinned and plunged the blade into Virgil's shoulder, twisted it so Anxiety shrieked, and pulled it out roughly. Virgil began to cry, panicking again.

 

“Shh,’’ Deceit ordered harshly. “We are almost done.” Adjusting his grip on the knife, the snake pinned Virgil with one hand and begin cutting intricate pattern into Virgil's pale left arm. Anxiety struggled to escape, but every movement made the pain triple. His Wings fluttered miserably, dropping a few purple feathers.

 

The knife danced up Virgil's arm, carving morbidly beautiful designs. Soon his arm was a bloody mess, and Deceit released him. Virgill curled into a fetal position. He just wanted the nightmare to be over, but he wasn't sure if his friends would come rescue him.

 

“Tsk tsk,” Deceit said disdainfully. “Can't handle a little pain, Virgil? Time to step it up a notch.” Virgil groaned in horror, and Deceit grinned again. “What is it your little friend Creativity called you? Jason toddler?” He brandished the crowbar, and Virgil frozen terror. He couldn't run, and he definitely couldn't fight.

 

The crowbar felt even worse than the baseball bat. Virgil felt his right arm shatter as it came down. His ribs broke clean, bone fragments conquering vital organs. His mouth filled with his own blood again, and he spit it out. Tears filled his already darkening vision. Virgil begin internally chatting, clinging to one last fragment of Hope as he died -  _ they'll come, they'll come, they'll come. _


	8. Chapter 8

War preparations were taking place in Thomas's living room. Roman and Logan were mapping out Thomas's mind palace. Since Roman created it, he knew where every door led, though no physical map existed yet. The top levels were for the main traits; bedrooms, eating spaces, TV room, Etc. The middle levels were the subconscious, where most of the nicer dark sides (like Sarcasm) and meaner light sides (like Sleep) lived. The lower levels were Thomas's worst traits; like Anger, Deceit, and Ignorance. There were barriers separating each section, but Cunning had long ago figured out how to slip past. That's how Virgil had joined the main sides in the first place.

 

“I think Deceit took him to the lower levels,” Roman declared. He pointed to some passageways on the newly drawn map past Deceit’s room. “There are a bunch of unused rooms down there.”

 

“But what if he took him to the imagination?” Logan asked as he adjusted his glasses. “It doesn't make logical sense to keep Virgil in the Mind Palace.”

 

“But Deceit is it Sneaky Snake!” Patton chimed in. He was preparing his weapons for the inevitable fight--they were throwing knives hand-painted to look like peacock feathers. “He would like us to think he took him some more logical and lead us on a wild-goose chase.”

 

“Good point Pat!” Roman said, turning away from the maps to sharpen his sword. “We will break through the barriers, go down to lowest levels, and search every room until we find Virgil!”

 

“How are you guys going at to get through the barriers?” Thomas wondered aloud. Because of the physical danger, Thomas had agreed to stay out of the upcoming battle. The others paused, unsure. Roman had thought about just destroying the barriers permanently, but that would let the bad things into Thomas's conscious mind. They couldn't do that.

 

“I have a solution,” Logan said after a moment's consideration. “Though it is not my favorite, it will be the most efficient way to get through.”

 

“We are listening, Teach!” Patton said. 

 

“We enlist the help of another Side who knows how to slip through.” 

 

“Who did you have in mind, Logic?” Princey asked cautiously.

 

Instead of replying, Logan simply pulled out his phone and typed a quick text message. “He is not a fan of Virgil, but he is a Light Side. We can trust him.” He hit send.

 

Not two minutes later, a figure in sunglasses and a leather jacket rose up. He held his phone in one hand and a coffee in the other.

 

“Gurl, I am all over this! We gonna get you through those barriers, or my name isn't S-L-doubleE-P, kay hun!”

 

“Thomas,” Roman said as the newcomer chugged his coffee, “meet Remy.”


	9. Chapter 9

Virgil knew he was in trouble when he woke up shirtless and tied to a chair. His arm had stopped bleeding, sporting a mass of scabs and scars. His broken ribs were mostly healed, with no more fragments broken off. His other broken bones had set improperly, and hurt like the devil. His stomach growled, and Virgil internally winced.He couldn’t starve to death, but he could lose weight to the point of near death. And it didn’t help that he was chronically underweight in general. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been with Deceit--There had been at least three rounds of torture(that he remembered), but he didn’t know how long each one lasted, and when he died, he had know idea how long it took him to revive and wake up again. As Logan would say, there were too many variables. He did know that the last thing he had eaten was a granola bar the morning of his capture.He also knew that he could starkly see his ribs without his shirt, and that his ripped skinny jeans were now a bit baggy on him. 

 

Footsteps approached from behind him, and Virgil almost screamed again. He desperately wished he could escape, but his ankle was bent at a weird angle and his wings were completely out of commission. Oh, and the ropes. He began chanting in his head again to block out Deciet’s taunts.  _ They’ll come, They’ll come, They’ll come, They’ll come, They’ll come. _

 

Virgil didn’t open his eyes until something painfully struck him across the chest. Dark humor was etched on Deciet’s snake face as he raised the Bull Whip again. Virgil flinched as the leather cut into his bare chest and abs over and over again. His paint grunts and whines echoed around the room.

 

Then something unexpected happened: Deceit stopped. He carefully examined the whip, and Virgil tried to ignore the ruby liquid dripping from the tip. The Snake then made eye contact with his captive. 

 

“The whip is my favorite weapon,” he began in a low tone. “It was my original tool in the beginning, before Thomas was aware of his surroundings. You hadn’t been created yet, as small children rarely have anxiety, so you don’t remember the War. the Light and Dark Sides battled for control, determining what kind of person Thomas would be. We all had our own specific weapons--Morality has throwing knives, Logic uses a Bow and arrows. Sleep had a rocket launcher, though Remy has probably lost it by now. And we all know Creativity loves waving his sword around. But my whip could knock arrows and knives right out of the air, and snag the Prince’s sword out of his hands.” Deceit chuckled at the memories, but the smile soon slipped from his scaly face.

 

“But the Light Sides Won. While I still have some power, Morality usually dominates. But the Darkest Sides all banded together, becoming closer than brothers. Though we were repressed, we still had each other.”

 

Suddenly, Deceit pointed accusingly at Virgil with his whip, and Anxiety froze. “And then you formed. You’re easily one or the most powerful Dark Sides. You could control Thomas with a single snap of your fingers and free your Brothers.” Deceit scoffed, lashing out again with his whip. It wrapped around Virgil’s neck harshly, and Virgil stifled a yelp. He found it hard to breathe.

 

“But you betrayed us, V. You’re ‘helping’ Thomas, and allowing the Light Sides to corrupt you.” He tugged the whip, and Virgil choked. “So you’ll suffer for betraying us. I’ll kill you over and over until you realize the pain you’ve put your brothers through. I’ll instill loyalty in you until you agree to help us conquer the Light Sides and let Darkness rule.”

 

Virgil couldn’t breathe. Darkness encroached on his vision as he thrashed and begged and pleaded. He couldn’t fight it. 

 

“...Landon,” He croaked as he went under, “ _ please _ .”


	10. Chapter 10

Logan was losing patience. They had been traipsing through the mind palace for days, following Remy's "secret paths" and "shortcuts". Sleep kept chattering the whole way, calling everyone "gurl" and "hon" while prattling on about Starbucks and cute guys and other such nonsense. According to Remy they were going the right way, but Logan was growing worried about how long it was taking.

Virgil had been missing two weeks before they'd finished searching the upper levels and the outskirts of the imagination. They learned about Remy's secret shortcuts and set out to rescue Virgil three days ago. And Logan knew the human body could only go three weeks without food before shutting down.

Sides couldn't die (permanently), but they could suffer from starvation just like their host. And Logan also knew Virgil was chronically underweight, only eating to appease Patton. All these factors added up to one conclusion, but that answer made Logan's blood run cold. Virgil may not be able to stand by the time they find him. He may not even be  _conscious._

Logan knew he had to tell the others. This was an important hypothesis, and it may hinder their rescue plans. But he didn't want to put anyone more on edge, or make anyone (read  _Patton_ ) worry themselves. However, Logan was Logic, and Facts had to come before feelings.

"I have been thinking-" He began, adjusting his tie a little nervously.

"A dangerous pastime," Roman chimed in, but his voice was off, lacking its usually spunk.

"I have hypothesized that Deceit may not be...feeding Virgil. And if it is true...it may render our rescue plans a bit out of date. He most likely will be very weak, delusional...if not completely unconscious."

The silence that followed was deafening. The word  _unconscious_ echoed off the walls. Suddenly, Patton began sniffling. Logan winced, looking back at the Moral side. He wasn't sure what to do, but he knew he had to do something. So he carefully shifted into bluebird and flapped over to perch on Patton's Shoulder. He said nothing, just softly rubbed his tiny head against Morality's now-wet cheek.

A soggy giggle escaped Patton, and as he stroked Logic's pristine wings, Logan felt an interesting, warm feeling in his chest. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but it calmed him. He didn't know what state they would find Virgil in, but he suddenly had hope that they would save him. No matter what.


	11. Chapter 11

Virgil woke up to the sound of someone humming near him. He was flat on his back, on a comfortable surface. As he cracked his eyes, he noticed how many blankets were piled on top of him. He was warm, comfortable….

_Safe?_

Virgil racked his brain, trying to figure out how he got there. He...he'd been captured by Deceit. His old friend….who'd tortured and killed him repeatedly. He remembered the whip and then...nothing.

"Kiddo!" The voice near him had stopped humming. "You're awake!" Virgil's eyes snapped all the way open as he realized who was speaking.

"Patton?"

"I'm so glad you woke up! I was so worried!" Patton wrapped Virgil in a hug, and Virgil melted at the touch. He began crying, thinking back to all the horrors he had experienced, and Patton ran his fingers through Virgil's hair.

"It's okay. You're safe now."

After a few moments, Virgil composed himself. "Where are Logan and Roman?" he asked quietly. He wanted to see the rest of his famILY. Patton's face fell, and he straightened.

"Well kiddo…" Virgil's stomach dropped at his father figure's tone. What was wrong? "They don't want to see you."

Wait.  _What?_

"W-why not?" Virgil asked, voice cracking.

"It has to do with... _those._ " he pointed a finger at a space behind Virgil's head, and Anxiety spun around to view his Wings. They still looked a bit worse for wear, throbbing painfully.

"They say you're a monster," Morality continued. "A freak of nature...Virge why didn't you tell me?" Patton's voice held such hurt that Virgil flinched. He'd betrayed Patton, and now Logan and Roman couldn't even bare to look at him. He was a freak, a monster.

"Dad, I…"

"I thought you trusted me," Patton whispered. His expression hardened. "But I get it. I'll just leave you alone. And don't bother showing up to any more videos. You'd only make everything worse."

And with those harsh words, Patton left the room, leaving a heartbroken Virgil behind. He'd totally screwed this up. He stood shakily, biting back a scream of pain as his wings tweaked. He noticed the someone (probably Patton) had bandaged his body under a loose, black, long sleeved t-shirt and some of his purple patched sweatpants, but ignored his wings.

 _Because they're disgusting._  Virgil almost sobbed. He wished he hadn't been created with wings. That he could normal for once in his miserable existence.

His thoughts were shattered by two sharp knocks on the door. Virgil opened it a crack, but was thrown back as Roman burst into the room, Logan a few steps behind him. Virgil tried to interpret the fiery glare and dissecting stare.

"Demon," Roman called, summoning his sword, "You are no longer welcome in this place. Leave, or you will be moved."

Virgil gasped as the sword was leveled at his chest. He backed up, looking for help from the Logical trait. But Logan just adjusted his glasses.

"You are nothing but a disorder, a disease. Thomas does not need you, and we can do your job for you. Get out."

Virgil ran, wings trailing black and purple feathers as he fled. He couldn't tell where he was going. He just had to get out. He began hyperventilating, eyesight dimming.

He ended up outside, breeze ruffling his feathers as he collapsed. As he blacked out, the scene shifted. Instead of outside, he was surrounded by walls. He looked up to see Landon cackling.

"Ah, that was too much fun."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. And sorry In advance, this chapter has a lot of moving parts and even more feels. Enjoy!

They were close. Very, very close. Patton could feel it. Remy confirmed that they would be there soon, becoming more on edge than Patton had ever seen him. Patton nervously fiddled with the sleeves of Virgil’s hoodie that he’d tied around his shoulders. He just wanted to get Virgil back. To hug his dark strange son and keep him safe.

 

He needed to keep him safe.

 

Suddenly, Patton’s train of thought was cut off by an awful, bloodcurdling scream. Patton froze.

 

“ _ Virgil _ .” Patton’s voice cracked in terror as he took off toward the sound. The others followed closely. Patton just hoped they’d get there in time.

 

***

 

When Virgil woke, he wasn’t sure what was real anymore. Did his famILY really cast him out? Had he been rescued at all? Was Landon here?

 

Then Deceit strode out of the shadows. Virgil tried to scramble away, surprising himself when he managed to move into a corner. There was no escape, but at least Landon couldn't rabbit behind him. It was a lesser of two evils.

 

“Well look who’s feeling better,” Deceit purred. In actuality, every part of Virgil's body was screaming in agony-especially his decimated wings-but he sure as heck wasn’t going to let Landon know that. “Glad to see it. Now we can have more fun.”

 

And with no other warning beside the statement, Landon stepped down hard on Virgil’s wrist. It shattered on impact with a sickening crunch. Completely blindsided by the pain, a scream ripped its way through his throat. Deceit chuckled darkly.

 

“The light sides are coming,” he hissed. “And I can't wait to make them feel... _ welcome _ .”

 

***

 

Roman’s heart was racing. The echo of Virgil’s scream still rang in his ears. He just wanted to protect his family, like a prince should be able to. But he’d failed, and now Virgil was paying the price.

 

He and Virgil's relationship had started off rocky, but he’d grown to enjoy the emo’s company. He felt protective of him, to the point he’d occasionally check up on him to see if he needed something, or just someone to talk to.

 

He turned the corner, half a step behind Patton. Both sides ran straight into a stone wall, Logan and Remy only barely managing to skid to a stop. Roman pounded on the wall, tears provoking in his eyes. They were  _ so close _ . In desperation, Roman drew his sword and began hacking at the solid rock. He had to get through.

 

***

 

Virgil could feel the hot tears streaming down his face as Landon continued to kick the ever living crap out of him. He was curled up in a fetal position, cradling his broken wrist. His wings were folded(as well as they could be) and pressed tightly to his back to make him a smaller target. This didn’t seem to stop Deceit from landing blow after blow. He kicked, punched, whipped, and stabbed, as well as tormenting Virgil’s mind with horrible visions of his friends dying or them casting him out or (the worst ones) they themselves hurting him. Strained whimpers escaped Anxiety, echoing through the huge room.

 

However, there was a sliver of hope. Vibrations sounded through one of the walls, at times indistinguishable from the beating he was taking. But it meant someone was on the other side. Someone was trying to get through. And Virgil clung to it as the tears flowed.  _ They'll come, they'll come, they'll come. _

 

***

 

Logan adjusted his glasses for the fortieth time in half as many seconds. He was studying the wall, attempting to find any weak point or secret entrance. 

 

His heart rate was too fast. He needed to calm down. To think rationally. But he could practically sense Virgil’s pain behind the wall, the dark feeling of fear and anxiety causing touches of eyeshadow to appear around everyone’s eyes.

 

“Roman, stop hacking for a moment,” he called, voice cracking slightly with strange emotions. “I need to inspect the door for any weaknesses.”

 

Roman didn’t seem to hear him. His eyeshadow was darker than the others as Virgil’s powers played off Creativity’s own anxiety. His slashes were erratic, frantic. 

 

Logan didn’t know what to do. And the very idea of not knowing what to do terrified him. It was his job to know everything. That is what kept Thomas safe. And know he was failing. He just hoped he could gain his composure soon, or Virgil would suffer for his inability to function.

 

***

 

“Alright ladies,” Remy called. “This is taking way too long. Virgie and I don’t get along very well, but I'll give up Starbucks before I let him get hurt. So stand aside babes!”

 

Remy set down his drink and reached into his jacket. He drew a huge rocket launcher, and aimed it at the wall.

 

“Will one of you gurls kindly remove Sir stabbykins before he gets hurt? The last thing Thomas needs is two hurt Protectors.”

 

Patton managed to drag Princy out of the way, and Remy fired the launcher with practiced precision. The subsequent explosion shook the mind palace.

 

“Aw,” Remy cooed, slapping a kiss on the still steaming weapon, “Babygirl i’ve missed you!”

 

***

 

The explosion blew Virgil forward. Landon, seeming to know what was going to happen, had moved to the far side of the room in a flash. But Virgil, beaten black and blue, was caught in the blast. Luckily, he was only slightly singed, and thrown across the room. It hurt less than anything that had happen while he was captured. Unfortunately, he was a bit dazed, leaving him unprotected and limp as he struggled to regain motor function.

 

The sight he beheld through blurry vision was that of angels. Four figures, two in black, one in red, and another in blue had weapons drawn as they entered his prison. He wasn't 100% sure it was real, but he had hope.

 

***

 

The sight Patton beheld would be seared into his mind forever. Virgil lay in the middle of the room, looking small and broken. He was shirtless, his exposed torso and arms covered in all manner of injuries. Behind him, a breathtaking pair of black, silver, and purple wings lay maimed, twitching slightly. Deceit stood in the shadows, brandishing a whip and smirking. A yellow flash of light flooded his vision.

 

Patton was suddenly back in his room. Deceit towered over him, half-snake features sneering down at him. Patton realized he was trapped in the form of a puppy. A rope was around his neck, and Deceit held the other end. He was completely at the mercy of the Dark side. 

 

Deciet’s scaly fingers, for some reason free of gloves, caressed Patton’s curly brown fur. But there was nothing comforting about the touch. In fact, it felt intrusive and possessive. Patton whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut.

 

_ I’m trapped. _

 

***

 

Roman was in the imagination. He couldn’t figure out how he got there or what he was doing before. The only clue was the flash of yellow that had clouded his vision just before he appeared here. And yellow was…

 

Deceit. The cursed snake must've trapped him somewhere. He drew his sword, looking for danger, but saw nothing.

 

Suddenly, something dark and very large dove from the sky. Roman couldn't tell what it was, but it gave off a powerful, evil aura. So he transformed his sword into a longbow and took aim. Shooting was more of Logan’s expertise, but Roman was the second best in the mind palace. He let the arrow fly. It impaled itself in the beast, which stopped charging and began falling. It crashed a few yards away from the Prince.

 

Roman went over to inspect the creature, but immediately wished he hadn’t. Virgil lay sprawled out in the grass, bloodstained hands gripping the white arrow sprouting from his stomach. His breathing was shallow and laboured, brown eyes devastatingly dull. Magnificent wings bloomed from his back, shimmering in the sunlight and dyed with a crimson liquid.

 

“V-Virgil?” Roman fell to his knees in despair, cradling his friend’s head. He looked down in horror at the damage he’d done.

 

“I...I  _ trusted _ you.” Virgil gasped, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. 

 

“ _ I’m sorry, _ ” Roman sobbed. Virgil coughed, a hacking sound that tore Roman’s soul apart. As his friend died, he squeezed his eyes shut.

 

_ I hurt him. _

 

***

 

Logan found himself in the living room. He tried to remember what he was doing, but all he could remember was a flash of yellow light.

 

Thomas sat on the couch. He was expressionless, his face void of the jovial smile he usually wore. Logan made eye contact with his host, and Thomas’s eyes narrowed.

 

“Are you satisfied, Logic?” Thomas’s sharp tone caught him off guard.

 

“I do not understand…”

 

“You never did,” Thomas snapped bitterly. “I’ve done everything you told me to. I went back to school. I got a real job. I removed emotion from the equation.”

 

Logan’s mind was whirling as Thomas continued his rant. “And where did it lead me!? I’m all alone! My old friends don’t want anything to do with me. I have an education, but I never did anything with it because I have no time. I sit at a desk for hours of everyday, wasting my life away. Are you satisfied!?”

 

Logan closed his eyes, fighting off tears.

 

_ I have ruined everything. _

 

***

 

Remy didn’t know where he was. He appeared to be alone, floating in space. Instrumental music echoed from somewhere. The Twenty Øne Piløts instrumental tracks? His jacket, sunglasses, and drink were gone. He felt exposed. Alone.

 

Sleep was a very social person. While Virgil was an introvert, Remy was an extrovert. They were two sides of the same coin. Bubbly, moody. Happy, sad. Sunny, stormy. So while Virgil probably would have enjoyed chilling in the darkness alone, listening to music, Remy felt uncomfortable. Restless.

 

He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He hoped someone would find him soon.

 

_ I’m all alone. _

 

***

 

Virgil looked on in horror as all four of his rescuers crumpled to the floor clutching their temples. He glanced back at Landon, wide eyed.

 

“Like it V?” Landon hissed, drawing closer. “It's called a Mirage. I’ve trapped them in their own minds to live out their worst fears for the rest of their existence. You made the perfect bait, and now the the 3 major Light sides are powerless to stop us from taking over!”

 

Virgil needed to do something.  _ Anything. _ Wincing, he drew himself up into a standing position, creating a barrier between his famILY and the Dark side. He put no weight on his injured ankle, balancing on his good foot. He cradled his broken wrist. Blood dripped from hundreds of cuts all over his form. He looked weak, but his inner fire was burning bright.

 

“I won’t let you hurt them,” Virgil stated, spreading his wings to their full wingspan. He completely shielded them from Deceit. He knew he couldn’t last much longer, but he had to do his job. He had to protect them.

 

Deceit sneered. “So be it little hero.”


	13. Chapter 13

Patton opened his eyes, expecting to still be trapped, but instead stared up in awe at Virgil. He was shaking, barely able to stand, yet he was protecting  _ Patton _ . His wings were outstretched, and Patton realized that they were what had broken him out of the hallucination. They were somehow shielding him from Deceit’s control.

 

“Very well little hero.” A sinister voice echoed through the room, and Patton felt dread pool in his stomach. He looked on in horror as Deceit swatted Virgil to the side like a rag doll. The younger side hit the wall with a sickening thud.

 

Patton’s heart lurched, then his eyes hardened. He stood, aiming peacock knives while Deceit was slightly distracted. They embedded themselves in The Snake’s shoulder. 

 

With a pained shriek, Deceit lunged for Patton, but a jet black arrow suddenly joined the three blades. Patton spun around to see Logan already prepping another arrow. The logical trait looked about ready to murder someone, yet also somehow maintained his usual state of calm and collectedness. If the situation wasn’t so serious, Patton would have laughed in pure joy.

 

Roman and Remy were also standing now. They looked a little out of it, but both were livid and ready to fight.

 

“I need to check on Virge,” Patton called to the three pissed off and heavily armed sides. “Cover me.” They all nodded, and Morality dashed toward Virgil.

 

Deceit raised his whip to strike at Patton, but Roman countered with his sword. Morality skidded to a halt next to Virgil and bit back a sob. Up close, Anxiety’s wounds were even worse. His ribs jutted out, and every inch of his bare skin was either bleeding, bruised, or scabbed over. Black, silver, and purple feathers were scattered everywhere, drifting to the ground in seemingly slow motion. But worst, his breathing was shallow and erratic. 

 

“Virgil?” Patton whispered. Behind them, a rocket launcher discharged towards Deceit’s scaly face. “Virgil can you hear me?” Virgil’s eyes were blown wide as he convulsed. “Virge, where does it hurt?” Patton realized this was probably not a helpful question, as  _ everything _ appeared injured.

 

“M-my back,” Virgil managed to choke out. Patton tried to move the youngest side, but even his gentle touch elicited a scream of pain. Behind them, Roman froze for a millisecond, allowing Deciet an opening to knock him down.

 

“Virge, its ok, its ok. We’re gonna get you out of here…”

 

“D-dad,” Virgil cut him off, blood dribbling between his teeth. “I’m...I’m d-dying. My spine is sh-shattered.”

 

“No, you’re gonna be okay!”

 

“Dad, l-listen. This has...happened b-before. I’ll...I'll wake up ag-gain.”

 

Patton sobbed. He didn't know what to do. He has failed to protect Virgil over and over again. And now he couldn’t even save him from death.

 

“What should I do?” Patton asked tearfully.

 

“Will...will you s-sing to me? Maybe it...it will k-keep the n-nightmares away…”

 

Nodding, Patton thought of what he could sing.

 

“Some days, things just take way too much of my energy   
I look up and the whole room's spinning   
You take my cares away   
I can so over complicate, people tell me to medicate” Patton ran his shaking hands through Virgil's hair, attempting to calm the dying side.   
  
“Feel my blood runnin', swear the sky's fallin'   
How do I know if this is fabricated?, mmm   
Time goes by and I can't control my mind   
Don't know what else to try, but you tell me every time…” Virgil's eyes slid shut, and Patton swallowed a lump in his throat.   
  
“Just keep breathin' and breathin' and breathin' and breathin'   
And oh, I gotta keep, keep on breathin'   
Just keep breathin' and breathin' and breathin' and breathin'   
And oh, I gotta keep, keep on breathin', mmm, yeah”

 

Virgil lay on the floor, pale as a sheet. He was completely motionless, no longer breathing. Patton just wanted to curl up and sob next to his son, but he still had a job to do.

 

A blue aura seemed to surround Morality as he calmly walked into battle. Tears still traced his cheeks, but a grim determination shone in his features. Roman, Logan, and Remy saw him coming, and scrambled out of the way. They seemed to sense that this was not going to be pretty, and that Patton would  _ not _ be needing their help.

 

“Get Virgil,” Patton told them without taking his eyes of Deceit. “We need to get him to safety.”

 

Looking a little worse for wear, The Snake squared off against Patton. Whip vs Knives. He didn’t stand a chance.

 

Two knives flashed through the air before Patton could even register that he’d thrown them. One sliced through the whip, severing the body from the handle. The other pincushioned Deceit in the stomach. It wasn’t a fatal wound, but it was enough to incapacitate the Dark Side.

 

Behind Patton, Roman let out a strangled cry. Patton turned back to see him gingerly lift Virgil’s body. Logan was frantically checking for a pulse, but tears sprang to his eyes when he found nothing. Remy walked over to Patton solemnly.

 

“I’ll take care of this trash. Virgil needs to get somewhere safe so when he can revive more naturally. If I’m right, the last few times he revived have been traumatic. Make him comfortable, and he'll be able to heal faster.”

 

Sleep approached Deceit. He pointed his weapon at the injured Dark Side, and fired. Patton walked away, following Logan and Roman out of the room. He had to get Virgil to safety.


	14. Chapter 14

Virgil woke up to the sound of someone humming near him. He was flat on his back, on a comfortable surface. As he cracked his eyes, he noticed how many blankets were piled on top of him. He was warm, comfortable….

 

_ Safe? _

 

Virgil racked his brain, trying to figure out how he got there and why it felt so familiar. He...he’d been captured by Deceit. His old friend….who’d tortured and killed him repeatedly. He’d tricked him like this before, using visions of his friends to hurt him. Was this real…?

 

“Kiddo!” The voice near him had stopped humming. “You’re awake!” Virgil’s eyes snapped all the way open as he realized that it was the same.

 

“Patton?” He asked hesitantly.

 

“I'm so glad you woke up! I was so worried!” Patton looked like he wanted to wrap Virgil in a hug, but Virgil flinched away. He began crying, thinking back to all the horrors he had experienced. 

 

“It’s okay. You’re safe now.” Patton whispered.

 

“No! Leave me alone! I don’t wanna do this again!” Virgil thrashed away. He didn’t want to relive this. Ever.

 

“Kiddo? What's wrong?” Patton looked scared, and a bit sad.

 

Virgil’s breathing sped up, tears streaming down his face. He didn’t want to. Not again. Not again. Not again!

 

“Not again! Not again! Not again! Not again! 

Not again! Not again!” Now his hands were in his hair, pulling, pulling.

 

“Virgil! Sweety! You’re okay. You’re safe!” Now Patton was crying too, but Virgil couldn’t hear him anymore. “Logan! Roman!” 

 

The two sides in question burst into the room. Roman  immediately sat next to Virgil and placed his hands on Virgil’s temples. One of Creativity’s powers was that he could read surface thoughts if in contact and with concentration. He was the only side who could touch another without side effects, but only for short periods of time.

 

“He thinks this is a Mirage!” Roman gasped. He turned to Logan. “Is there any way to convince him that this is real?”

 

“I am...not sure,” Logan admitted, but adjusted his tie and sat next to Virgil. “Virgil. I need you to breathe with me. In for four counts, hold for eight, out for seven. Can you match me?”

 

It took a few minutes, but Virgil finally calmed down. He still looked terrified, but at least he wasn't having an attack. He looked around the circle warily.

 

“Is this real?” Virgil asked quietly.

 

“Yes Virge,” Roman responded, taking his hand. “We freed you from the Snake.”

 

“Everyone is here?”

 

“Affirmative. Well, Remy also helped us rescue you, but he decided to leave before you woke.”

 

“Do you hate me?” Virgil whispered, voice full of pain and sorrow. Everyone else froze, shocked.

 

“Honey,” Patton gasped. “We love you so much. We’re sorry it took us so long to find you. But no matter what, we love you.”

 

“Even with my…” Virgil cut himself off. He glanced back at his wings.

 

“Your wings?” Patton finished hesitantly. Virgil took a shaky breath and nodded. His head ached from holding in the tears.

 

Roman grinned. “V, your wings are beautiful. Majestic. Glorious even!”

 

“Indeed,” Logan continued. “They are quite fascinating.”

 

“But...I...didn’t t-tell you...and they’re...a freak of nature...and y-you said…”

 

“Virgil! Calm down kiddo!” Patton brushed some tears from his own face. “None of us hate your wings. And a freak of nature? V, we are imaginary personas made up by a guy who became famous through a now-dead app.”

 

“But I'm d-different. A freak. I'm the only one like me, and it makes me a target.”

 

“Falsehood.”

 

Virgil looked up in shock at the Logical trait. Logan shrugged.

 

“You are no freak. Every one of us is different, both from each other and from Thomas. Patton and I have glasses. Roman can speak Spanish. And you have wings. And while Deceit may have captured you, I believe was actually targeting us.”

 

Virgil flinched when the Dark side was mentioned, and Patton transformed into Terrence and stroked his hair gently.

 

“He isn’t here. And we'll never let him hurt you again.” Patton’s voice was determined and strong. Virgil melted into his touch and the safety the words promised.

 

“You must be exhausted,” Roman said after a few moments. “This was a trying time for everyone, and according to Remy, reviving is not very fun. You need to rest and heal for a few days.” Creativity stood, but Virgil grabbed his hand.

 

“Can everyone stay here?” Virgil pleaded. “I don't wanna be alone right now.”

 

“Of course, Kiddo!” Patton exclaimed. Roman summoned more blankets, pillows, and a couple comfy couches. Logan grabbed his book and curled up in an armchair, guarding the door. Patton skipped to the kitchen to grab some snacks. He came back with some popcorn, chips, water bottles, and cookies. Roman sprawled out on the couch, summoning a tv. Patton, back to his normal self, crawled under the covers near Virgil, separating himself with a few blankets.

 

Virgil felt warm and safe. Before they finished the movie they were watching, Virgil felt himself drifting off. But he wasn’t scared of waking up anymore. He was gonna be okay


End file.
